Singing to Fate
by MelinaDrake1991
Summary: Once-ler has a group and he's singing to someone special. What could happen? A gift for the valentines fanworks exchange on Tumblr :)


Once-ler stood behind the curtain on the stage. Nervous didn't even begin to cover how he felt right then. He was going to be going on stage soon, with his brothers and his friend Ted, to perform some of their songs. But that wasn't what had him nervous, it was something else. Tonight was the night he was going confess his love to a girl he had known since he was a young boy. They had become friends faster than one would expect, and eventually, he had fallen for her.

"Once, it's time to go," Once-Ler turned around and saw his older brother standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're nervous, but once we get out there you'll be fine. Also, just thought you'd want to know, the girl, she showed up." Once-Ler looks at his brother with a small smile and nods slightly, grabbing his guitar and putting it over his shoulder, and walks out onto the stage with his brothers and Ted close behind him.

"And now, please give a warm welcome to our next preformers; Once-Ler, Chet, Bret, and Ted!" The crowd cheers as the boys walk out on stage and get into their positions. Bret on drums, Ted on base, and Chet and Once-Ler on electric guitar, with Once-Ler doing lead vocals. Once-Ler nods to the others and walks up to microphone on the stage.

"Hello, our first song will be a combo of two songs," he says, and motions to the others, who nod and start to play a song.

_(Once-Ler)_

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted._

_No silent prayer for the faith departed._

When it got to the next line, the others sang with Once-ler, all the boys getting into the song.

(Everyone)

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd,

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!

(Chorus)

It's my life,

it's now or never!

I ain't gonna live forever!

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

It's my life!

(Ted, Chet, and Bret)

These are my confessions!

(Once-Ler and Ted)

Just when I thought I said all I could say,

Whatcha gonna say, said she's got one on the way!

(Ted, Chet, and Bret)

These are my confessions!

(Once-Ler)

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

I damn near cried when I got that phone call!

I'm so thrown, I don't know what to do, but to give onto my...

(Everyone)

Never stand tall when they're calling you out.

Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down!

(Chorus)

These are my Confessions!

It's now or never,

I ain't gonna live forever!

These are my confessions

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

It's my life!

Just when I thought I said all I could say,

Whatcha gonna say, said she's got one on the way!

These are my confessions!

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

It's My Life!

As the last note wrung out in the auditorium, the group looked out into the crowd. The crowd then broke out into the applause, and the group bowed. Once-Ler looked back at the group and gave them a thumbs up, before walking back up to the stage. "Thanks everyone," he says into the microphone with a smile. "Here's our next song." Walking back to the group, Once-Ler gives them a signal and they launch into the next song.

(Once-Ler)

Well it's midnight, damn right we're wound up too tight

I got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me.

Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy!

We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out!

(Chorus)

We're goin out tonight, (hey)

to kick down every light! (hey)

Take anything we want, (hey)

Drink everything in site! (hey)

We're going till the world stops turnin

While we burn it to the ground tonight!

Ooooooooooo, Ooooooooooooooo

(Once-Ler)

We're screamin like demons, and swing from the celin'

I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me!

We got no class, no taste, no shittin shit face!

We em' lined up and shot out, firin' back straight crown!

(Chorus)

We're goin out tonight, (hey)

to kick down every light! (hey)

Take anything we want, (hey)

Take everything in site! (hey)

We're going till the world stops turnin

While we burn it to the ground tonight!

Oooooooooooooo, Oooooooooooooo

As the boys played their instruments, a girl in the crowd watched one person with a small smile on her face. 'Once...' she thinks to herself, listening to the young man play his guitar.

(Ted)

(evil laugh)

(Once-Ler)

Tickin like a time bomb, drink until the night gone

Get's your hands off this glass, last call my ass!

No chain, no lock, and this chain won't stop!

We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out!

(Chorus)

We're goin out tonight, (hey)

to kick down every light! (hey)

Take anything we want, (hey)

Drink everything in site! (hey)

We're going till the world stops turnin

While we burn it to the ground tonight!

Ooooooooooooooo

We're goin out tonight, (hey)

to kick down every light! (hey)

Take anything we want, (hey)

Take everything in site! (hey)

We're going till the world stops turnin

While we burn it to the ground tonight!

The young girl was the first on her feet when the group finished their song, Clapping and cheering louder than all the others. Ted noticed the young girl and nodded to her before looking to the other band members beside him. "She's in the front row, middle closest to the stage," he whispers to them, and they nodded. Once-Ler smiles and waves to the crowd, before turning to the others. "Once, why don't we do the song for Casphia now?" Ted asks, a sly tone in his voice that the one he addressed didn't pick up on. Once-Ler nods slightly, the nervousness taking him over again and he rights his fedora on his head, before turning back to the mic.

"Alright, this next song is for the one close to my heart. She may not know it, but she means the world to me and I wrote this song just for her." Looking back to the others, he nods to them. Chet puts away his guitar and motions for someone off stage to bring him something, and soon a keyboard was brought out to him. As Once-Ler nods and turns back to the mic, Ted gives a nod to the girl, Casphia, and she moves from her seat and heads backstage. Chet begins the number playing a few notes and Once-Ler begins to play, not knowing what his bandmates had in store for him.

(Once-Ler)

Never knew I could feel like this.

Like I've never seen the sky before.

Want to vanish inside your kiss.

Everyday, I want you more and more.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything?

Seasons may change, winter to spring.

But I'll love you, till the end of time.

(Chorus)

Come what may...

Come what may...

I will love you,

Until my dying day!

(Casphia)

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with perfect grace.

Once-Ler's eyes widen when he hears a female voice singing and he turns his gaze to the left side of the stage. There was the girl he had been singing about; Casphia was standing there on the stage, a smile on her face and a mic in her hand. Turning to look at the other guys, they all had knowing smiles on their faces. '_So they had planned this with her_.' he thought to himself, and thanked his band members with a nod of his head.

(Once-Ler and Casphia)

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.

Once-Ler and Casphia walked closer to each other and held their hands out to each other. When they were close enough, their hands met and they laced their fingers together, holding hands. Once-Ler gives Casphia a smile, and she copies it. Then they walk closer to the edge of the stage, their eyes never leaving each other.

(Casphia)

It all revolves around you.

(Once-Ler and Casphia)

And there's no mountain to high,

No river to wide.

Sing out this song,

and I'll be there by your side!

Storm clouds may gather

and stars may collide.

(Once-Ler)

But I love you

(Casphia)

I love you

(Once-ler)

Till the end of time

(Casphia)

Until the end of time

(Once-Ler and Casphia)

Come what may...

Come what may...

I will love you...

Until my dying day!

Oh come what may...

Come what May...

I will love you...

(Casphia)

I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

(Once-Ler and Casphia)

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you,

Until my dying day!

As the last note rang out in the auditorium, Casphia and Once-ler smile at each other, their hands never parting from each other. Then, the crowd rang out in applause, everyone on their feet for the two on stage. The two, lost in each others eyes, don't even hear the crowd, and they lean in closer to each other. "I love you Casphia," Once-Ler whispers to her and leans in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. '_The others were right, this did work and I wouldn't trade this moment for anything else in the world,_' the young man thinks to himself, a smile on his face. This was what he wanted, and come what may, he was going to hold onto this girl.

~END~


End file.
